Transcended Titans
Transcended Titans are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are created through the Transcended System. Release Order: (Expected) *1st Wave: Atlas, Tethys (11/Apr) *2nd Wave: Helios & Prometheus *3rd Wave: Chronos & Hyperion *Then: 6 new Titans Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: Normal attack effect * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Confirmed Transcensions In the Pre-registration event page for Chapter 5, Flint has teased and therefore confirmed the Transcended forms of the Titans. All existing Titans will receive a transcension. In a pre-release guide, they further announced that with the first patch of Chapter 5, Transcended Titans are to be released, while confirming 12 total Transcensions for this race. The first wave being Atlas and Tethys.처음 등장하는 초월 아틀라스와 초월 테티스를 시작으로. 12명의 초월 타이탄이 차례로 선을 보일 예정입니다. The Transcended Titans are confirmed to require their Gigantes counterpart, which make up the first 6 Titans. The 6 others are to be announced and released after all currently Titans have been transcended.이후 추가되는 6명의 초월 타이탄은 새롭게 등장하는 타이탄 6명과 As they match the Classes, an Incanter Titans is unlikely to be released among the new set, although the possibility exists that another class will have to be left out in return. Transcended Prometheus.png Transcended Helios.png Transcended Atlas #'Andromeda Nuclear Punch ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Deals 1549% DMG to 1 enemy and knocks it out for 8s. If she hits a target with the Airborne debuff, the knockout is inflicted with 100% chance. This skill is not affected by Debuff Resistance. Deals 2x DMG to bosses. 11.3s #'Eruption' (Active 2) Deals 1580% DMG to all enemies, removes all buffs and stuns for 8s (unremovable). 18.1s #'Devotion' (Active 3) For 8s, self ATK SPD+175% and counterattacks all incoming attacks. When counterattacking, deals 167% DMG and inflicts “Airborne” debuff for 3s. 23.4s #'Volcano' (Passive 1) Every fourth attack will deal 828% DMG to all enemies and inflicts Airborne debuff for 3s. Remove buff one by one for each of her normal attacks. #'Unflinching' (Passive 2) When entering battle, she is completely immune to all debuffs for 9s and her incoming DMG is reduced by 15%. This effect is only used once per battle. Also, she is immune to Instakill. #'Spike' (MAX) Self heals 30% of dealt DMG. For every 4s, deals 2071% to 1 enemy and sends it flying, deals 1786% DMG to surrounding enemies. #'Advanced Support' (Ultimate) For every successful attack, she deals 2x DMG to surrounding enemies #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Deals Piercing DMG to 1 enemy. Transcended Tethys #'Absolute God's Tent' (Active 1) For 5.8s, turns all incoming DMG to heals for the entire party. Also, applies full immunity. 14.1s #'God's Anger' (Active 2) Deals 857% DMG to all enemies. For 9.2s, increases their receiving DMG by 20% and make them unable to be healed. 24s #'Divine Grace' (Active 3) Grants party a debuff reflecting shield and immunity for 5.4s. Inceases this skill duration for 0.4s for each enhancement level Tethys has, up to 9s. 19.2s #(Passive 1) Self Resistance+80%. Heal all allies by 8% of their MAX HP every second. #''Sacred Heart'' (Passive 2) Party STA+47%, PHY DMG+15%. #''Sacred Blessings'' (MAX) Party PHY DMG+15%. First skill will also increases Party ATK by 38%, ATK SPD by 40%. #''Light of God'' (Ultimate) Each time one of Tethys's buffs is removed by the enemy, Party ATK increases by 28% and ATK SPD by 17% unremovable. Third skill will also increase Party PHY DMG by 47%. 4.7s #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Deals DMG to all enemies or heals all allies. Transcended Helios #'Punitive Justice ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Deals 1084% DMG to all enemies and increases incoming ranged DMG by 39% for 6.7s 13.4 sec #'Crack of Time' (Active 2) To all allies except herself, increases ranged ATK by 24%, single target DMG by 62%, and immediately reduces active skills cooldown by 10% for 13.4s. 18.4 sec #'Commander's Protection' (Active 3) Grants a shield to all allies for 8.6 seconds with 348% of Helios’s attack. Increases party CDR by 33% and ATK SPD by 42% while the shield is active, and reduces all active skills’ cooldowns by 7% once the buff ends. 20.1 sec #''Heavenly Blessing'' (Passive 1) Increases Party skill ATK by 28%. #''A Firm Will'' (Passive 2) Increases Party CDR by 13%. #''Commander's Command'' (MAX) Increases Party single target damage by 28%. #''The True Judge of Time'' (Ultimate) Increases Party single target DMG by 34%. Also, for "Crack of Time" and "Divine Protection", reduces skill cooldown by 2x. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' . Notes:Single target DMG is DMG done to a single target, the opposite of AoE DMG. Transcended Prometheus #'Concentrate' (Active 1) Increases "Magic" stacks by 180 and increases self Magic DMG by 58% for 8.7s. 12.2 sec #'Cataclysm ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Deals 1551% to one enemy, increases incoming Magic DMG by 44% for 6.9s. 6.8 sec #'Magic Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Consumes 10% of "Magic" per second for 10s. Deals 1840% DMG to one enemy, with additional DMG to used "Magic". This skill is used when "Magic" stacks are full, grants immunity and does not restore "Magic" stacks until skill is over. 4 sec #''Resonance'' (Passive 1) Increases self INT by 220% and self Skill ATK by 35%. #''Element of Magic'' (Passive 2) "Magic" stacks are increased by 10 every second, Deals 70% additional DMG to Bosses. #''Unstable Magic'' (MAX) When using "Magic Storm" increases self Magic ATK by 70%, and increases "Magic" acquired by 15%. Stacks up to 10 times, cannot be removed. #''Runic Runes'' (Ultimate) Increases "Magic" cap and gains by 2x. When using "Magic Storm" DMG to enemies increases by 2x, deals 5340% Additional DMG to Bosses. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' . Notes:"Magic" stacks cap seems to be 1000, or 2000 at ULT. References